Sweet Virgin and Bitter Souls
by SnowyNightsInSummerDays
Summary: Stuck as a virgin for almost 26 years now, you begin to wonder if your chastity will break with Dean and Sam always around...that is until two devils have fun with you. ReaderxLuciferxCrowley. NSFW.


Sam and Dean received a call earlier on a case out in Missouri, so you and the boys left the hideaway and roared off down to the place. Apparently there have been record illnesses in there area with reports of hysteria and loss of memory; deemed supernatural enough for the three of you. Of course Dean and Sam were bickering away in the front about some brotherly drama while you chilled in the back and took in the scenery. By this point you've learned to stay out of their arguments and think about something else...

'26 and still no boy action...ugh I'll be stuck a virgin as long as I'm stuck with these two oldies'

Since you were 5, the two brothers heard of your parents dying in a house fire during the reign of yellow eyes- just your luck though you happened to be cousins with them.

Soon enough you reached the place at around 9 PM and decided to crash at a hotel for the night.

"You sure you don't want to bunker in the same room? I'll sleep on the couch" Asked Sam as we were getting rooms.

"No way! The last time I shared a room with you guys you barged in the bathroom while I was shaving!" You blushed in frustration. These idiots have no sense of privacy.

"Well if you didn't take so long that wouldn't had happen...beside", Dean lean in and whispered, "We don't know what's out there and gotta make sure you will be ok."

"I don't care, it's either I get my own room or I'll just stay in the car." You crossed your arms and pouted. You knew the two couldn't resist it when you pouted, and so they reluctantly gave you the keys to the room next to theirs and parted ways.

"Ahhhhh space at last!" You plopped down on the bed in the room and took a deep breath.

"Ugh, I smell like crap..." Sitting up, you head over to the shower and started running the shower nice and warm and stepped in. Closing your eyes, you let the water wash away all the grim and fatigue from the long ride. After getting all clean you stepped out and started to dry off and looked over to the mirror.

"At this rate I'll be old and wrinkly and still a bloody virgin!"

At that moment you heard the door outside the bathroom shut. Thinking back, you can't recall if you put salt down or anything.

'Shit...' You pulled out the knife by your clothes and clutched the towel tightly against you as you slowly opened the bathroom door.

At first you saw nothing then your body was swung across the room and smashed against the opposite corner

Darkness took over as two figured approached you.

You gave a soft whimper as you began to wake. You tried to reach for your head but realized your hands were restrained back.

"The fuck...?!"

Your eyes opened wide and saw that your hands were chained to the bed post, stripped bare and various toys were around you. Soft chuckles came from the end of the bed and there stood Crowley leaning against the wall with a devilish smile and Lucifer tapping a crop against his other hand.

"The little virgin has awoken...I'm sure you recognized us darling" cooed Crowley as he strolled over and dragged his fingers over your thighs.

"What is the meaning of this?! Let me go! DEAN SAM HEL-"

Lucifer came over and covered your mouth with a piece of cloth. "Hush now honey, the night has only begun and we came here to serve..." He took the crop and dragged it across your bare breast before giving a light stroke to them.

Your cheeks blushed red and arched your back. Your emotions were going crazy; you knew this was bad but oh how desperate your body urged for satisfaction.

"Tell me darling, have you ever dated a man...or demon?"

You shook your head at Crowley and watched him picked up one of the toys. It looked like some type of hand massager you would see at the store.

Lucifer purred in your ear, "Well tonight we shall give you a night you'll never forget, little virgin." He nipped at your neck and you closed your eyes.

'This is bad...I can't do this...they ki- OHHHHH'

Suddenly your whole body felt a strong surge of pleasure as Crowley placed the massager at that sweet spot. You never felt anything so delicious...

"Look at her Lucifer...so easily turn on with the vibrator. Such an innocent little thing."

"Let's try these too..." Lucifer picked up what look to be some type of clothespin and put them on your erect nipples. You winced at first but began to feel an electric current running through them.

Your moans could be heard loud and clear through the cloth. Your body was reaching such a high, the room felt like it was spinning.

However, Crowley turned off the massager and took off the clasp. You whimpered as the high died down before you could be fully relieved.

"Now now, we can't have you cumming just yet." The devil Crowley was...

"Look at you, dripping with anticipation." Lucifer stroke from your chest down to your private and climbed on top of the bed. "I'm dying to know what it taste like, a virgin like you that is."

His tongue danced around your labia and the entrance of you, teasing you here and there. Crowley took off the cloth and before you had a moment to breath he kissed you deeply, intertwining your tongues together and giving you only moments to gasp for breath.

'Oh fuck...they're both so good...'

Between Lucifer teasing so much and Crowley's handy work with your breast and tongue you felt your body once again reaching the high. Your back arched and your hands pulled tightly against the restraints.

Immediately the two stopped and Crowley tugged on your hair lightly.

"Not yet sweetie...there's still more to come."

You let out a deep moan and you so needed the release...how much more can you handle?

Lucifer and Crowley stripped off their shirts and pants. Lucifer took the restraints off the post and pulled your hands toward his boxers. His erection was bulging through them and you licked your lips as you kissed his cock through the material. From behind you heard the bed creak as Crowley placed one hand on your privates and another holding back your hair. You moaned as you started to stroke Lucifer's privates, earning a moan from him as well. You pulled down his boxers and took in the sight of his erection.

Crowley leaned over to your ear, "Huge isn't it? Try licking it and I'll give you a reward..."

You nervously took hold of it and licked the top of his cock and glanced up at Lucifer.

"Oh fuck...just like that..."

He pulled your hands forward and only allowed your mouth to touch him. Crowley began rubbing you and you took Lucifer cock in your mouth.

You were moaning so loud it was embarrassing as you sucked Lucifer, glancing up every now and then to see him lost in pleasure. To see him in such glory made you even more wet as Crowley inserted a finger into you.

"Ahhh... You feel so ready (Y/N)..." Crowley nodded at Lucifer as he took his cock out of your mouth. He knelt down by you and whispered,

"This will only hurt for a moment, little lamb..."

Crowley turned you on your back and he climbed on top as he started to push himself in.

"FU-"

Before you could finish your sentence Lucifer began kissing you and gentle rubbed you. You groaned through the kisses as Crowley pushed in further, breaking your chastity.

He held there for a moment to let you adjust and Lucifer letting you breathe.

Crowley grinned at you, "The look on your face is so adorable...I'm gonna move now, it will feel better dear." He moved his hips as he pushed in and out of you. Lucifer played with your neck, nipping here and there as the pain soon turned into sweet pleasure.

"Faster please..."

Crowley chuckled but kept it at a slow pace, pulling out all the way then pushing all the way back in...

"Fucking tease..." You whimpered as you lost control of you senses, begging for more.

"Tell me how it feels (Y/N)" whispered Lucifer in your ear.

You blushed scarlet again as you moaned. "It feels so good...I want more..."

"More what darling?" Crowley cooed.

Reluctantly you looked at the devil and begged," I want more of your cock..."

"Good girl..." He leaned over you and began moving at a faster pace, making you moan out so loud that San and Dean may hear. Lucifer groaned beside you as you began to stroke him as well. The release you've needed was at its limit with each pulse from Crowley in you.

"Ahhhh fuck I...gonn-" you rolled your eyes back and arched your back as the orgasm took over.

Both Crowley and Lucifer too came hot fluid in and on you. The three of you took and chance to catch your breath. You gave a small chuckle and you slowly began to fade out from exhaustion. Crowley pulled out from you and Lucifer picked up a towel from the side and cleaned you off.

Before fading out you felt the two give you a kiss on the cheek and tuck you in.

The night took over your senses...

"(Y/N)! You up yet?!"

You heard pounding at the door from Dean as you startled awake.

"Now I am fucker!"

"Wow...no need to be so angry." Dean grumbled off to his room as you sat up.

You stared at the wall for a moment before getting full clarity of the event from last night.

"... Holy shit"

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! w/ Please favorite if you like and leave a review.


End file.
